


Chaleur

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Quelques histoires de Chevaliers, Spectres et autres [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hades War, Saori Bashing, Soraa don't read, Spoilers The Lost Canvas, Tous vivants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Relationships: Aries Shion & Libra Dohko, Aries Shion/Gemini Kanon, Basilisk Sylphid/Libra Dohko, Kraken Isaak & Gemini Kanon
Series: Quelques histoires de Chevaliers, Spectres et autres [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003731





	Chaleur

_« Regarde j'ai réussit à t'approcher moi. »  
  
__« Cette chaleur que tu dégages est-ce le cas pour tout les humains? »  
  
__« Oui... Et il en est de même pour toi. »  
  
_« Sylphide, » souffla le chevalier d'Or de la Balance.  
  
Dohko soupira, ça faisait 250 ans et quelques qu'il avait combattu le Spectre. Sylphide l'avait touché. Cette question et le sourire que Sylphide avait eu dans la mort l'avaient touché. Il n'avait jamais put oublier.  
  
« Hey Dohko, tu rêves ? »  
  
Dohko secoua la tête pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, il regarda son meilleur ami.  
  
« Oui, excuse moi, tu disais ? »  
  
« Tu devrais peut être te reposer non ? Et c'est qui « Sylphide » ? »  
  
Ah visiblement il l'avait entendu.  
  
« C'est ... quelqu'un. »

* * *

Shion fronça les sourcils, Dohko lui cachait quelque chose. Laissant son meilleur ami repartir dans ses songes le Grand Pope s'éloigna et attrapa Ikki au détour d'un des temples, le Phénix passait beaucoup trop de temps aux Enfers depuis que la paix avait été instaurée pour que ce soit honnête, en plus ce Sylphide il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu ce nom aux Enfers.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous voulez Grand Pope ? »  
  
« Est-ce qu'il y a un Spectre qui s'appelle Sylphide ? »  
  
« Ouais c'est un des subordonné de Rhadamanthe. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
Shion s'en alla ensuite laissant un Phénix perplexe. Il lui arrivait quoi au vieux Mouton ? En quoi Sylphide l'intéressait ? Ikki secoua la tête et s'éloigna ensuite, après tout il s'en fichait, il avait une sortie a Athènes de prévue avec deux Spectres et il valait mieux ne pas les faire attendre. Surtout Violate, elle serait furieuse s'il était en retard pour leur rendez vous. Quoique Eaque n'était pas mieux que Violate.

* * *

Shion, après avoir eu la confirmation que Sylphide était un Spectre de la part du Phénix, était partit s'enfermé dans son bureau, sous le regard intrigué de Kanon qui s'était vite replongé dans sa partie d'échec avec Isaak. Quand il était comme ça, mieux valait ne pas déranger le vieux Mouton qui lui servait d'amant et accessoirement de chef, enfin à mi-temps. Parce qu'en plus d'être le second Gémeau, il était le Général du Dragon des Mers. Poséidon ne lui avait pas laisser le choix.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, Kanon releva les yeux en voyant Kagaho passé devant eux pour aller dans le bureau de Shion.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il complote le vieux Mouton ? » grommela Kanon en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Complote ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? » demanda Isaak en bougeant une de ses pièces.  
  
Le regard que lui lança Kanon fit comprendre à Isaak que non il n'exagérait pas. Le Finlandais décida de ne pas poser de question, cette partie d'échec était plus intéressante que ce que complotait le Grand Pope. De toute façon, il doutait que ça puisse causer du tort à quelqu'un, le vieux Mouton comme disait Kanon, était gentil.

* * *

Dans le bureau, Shion avait commencer la discussion de façon basique, sans entrer dans le vif du sujet directement. Finalement, il expliqua la situation, et Kagaho en resta perplexe. Franchement, le vieux Mouton allait pouvoir faire copain copain avec son Seigneur, ainsi ils pourraient s'allier pour jouer les entremetteurs, vu ce que son Seigneur avait fait pour le pousser dans les bras du jeune chevalier d'Andromède.  
  
« Vous êtes un manipulateur, » dit le Bénou en dévisageant son interlocuteur.  
  
Shion ne fit que lui sourire, évidemment qu'il était un manipulateur, mais jamais avec de mauvaises intention. Si revoir Sylphide pouvait rendre le sourire à Dohko, alors il n'hésiterai pas le moins du monde.  
  
« Vous vous entendriez bien avec mon Seigneur, » ajouta finalement Kagaho avec un soupir.  
  
« Oh, je sais, Tokusa m'en a déjà parler. »  
  
« Je vais contacter Rhadamanthe, » dit Kagaho en se levant pour quitter le bureau.  
  
Ça ne serait pas surprenant de voir Sylphide se balader au Sanctuaire. Après tout Kagaho y passait régulièrement plusieurs jours d'affilée.

* * *

Depuis que la paix était établie, Poséidon, Hadès et Athéna avaient été forcer de se mettre autour d'une table pour parler. Dame Hestia en avait eut marre de toutes ces guerres « plus stupides les unes que les autres, vous êtes _pire_ que des enfants », dixit la déesse du foyer, qui ne semblait pas impressionnante de prime abord.  
  
Alors Poséidon, Hadès et Athéna avaient discuter. Odin était également venu discuter, mais lui n'avait demander qu'une chose qu'on rende la vie aux Guerrier Divin, et que son peuple ne soit plus mêlé aux querelles des Grecs.  
  
La paix avait été établie, et depuis, n'importe qui allait n'importe où sans problème. Il n'était pas rare de voir un Spectre, un Marinas ou un Guerrier Divin au Sanctuaire, et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.  
  
Bon, bien sur ça faisait râler une certaine demoiselle aux cheveux mauves, mais qui n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, Athéna ayant décidé a sa place merci beaucoup. Depuis Saori restait cloîtrée dans ses appartements du palais du Pope. Et elle boudait. Oui oui, elle boudait. Et ce d'autant plus que Seiya ne s'intéressait plus à elle, Seiya avait retrouver sa sœur et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour le chevalier Pégase.

* * *

Sylphide avait été surpris que Rhadamanthe l'envoie au Sanctuaire, il n'y allait que pour apporter des documents à Shion de la part de son supérieur en règle générale. Mais là, Rhadamanthe ne lui avait rien donner à porter à Shion. C'était bizarre, mais il n'avait pas posé de question. Après tout, peut-être que Rhadamanthe avait décidé qu'il devrait prendre quelque jours de repos loin des Enfers. Valentine ne cessait de dire à voulait l'entendre -et même à ceux qui ne voulaient pas l'entendre d'ailleurs- qu'il broyait du noir, ça avait du arrivé aux oreilles du Juge.  
  
Comme il n'avait rien de particulier à faire, le Spectre marcha au hasard dans le Sanctuaire après avoir signifier son arrivée a un des gardes et vit soudainement une silhouette qu'il connaissait assit sur une colonne a moitié détruite. Il s'approcha lentement et discrètement.  
  
_« Regarde j'ai réussit à t'approcher moi, »_ ces mots lui revinrent en tête et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.  
  
Dohko de la Balance. Sylphide se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant les quelques instants qu'il avait passé avec le Chevalier.  
  
Ils n'avaient ni surplis, ni armure. Le Spectre s'approcha et se colla au dos de Dohko, passant ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de se retourner, il se pencha légèrement vers l'oreille du chevalier.  
  
« Est-ce que je dégage vraiment la même chaleur que toi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Dohko avait sursauter légèrement à cause du contact inattendu, mais il resta immobile. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à reconnaître Sylphide.  
  
« Oui, je te l'ai dit. »  
  
Sylphide sourit.  
  
Il leur faudrait du temps pour construire quelque chose, mais les bases étaient la le reste suivrait. Le Spectre vit Shion plus loin qui les regardait en souriant, il pourrait lui dire merci au Grand Pope parce qu'il était sur que c'était grâce a lui si Rhadamanthe l'avait envoyé.


End file.
